The Long Corridor of Lies
by Sasusakui
Summary: Sally knows Aidan is hiding something from her, and her suspicions put their relationship in jeopardy. But when Sally eventually remembers what Aidan has done, will she forgive him for his actions? Or will the pain of the secret threaten to tear herself and Aidan apart?
1. Do You Trust Me?

I want to sincerely give my thanks to a youtuber (xXDazedKittyxX) for making such an inspirational video! (Titled your ghost) after watching her video I got the idea of making her storyline idea into a fanfiction ^^

* * *

~Do You Trust Me?~

* * *

"Sally" Aidan called to the curly haired woman.

She didn't even turn to face the man that called to her, instantly smiling as she reminisced on all the times his deep voice called her name. A soft hand touched her shoulder, this is when she finally turned to see him. Chiseled chest and chin, skin-tight black shirt and dark pants, and deep brown almost black eyes. The first time she met him she could've sworn those orbs of his were black, but they weren't.

She smiled, greeting him with the light reflecting off her face. "Aidan" she almost whispered.

He returned her smile with a soft one of his own. "You spaced out on me for a second. Ignoring me already?" He teased.

She shook her head and held up her hands, still holding the smile for him. "I wasn't I promise!" she turned away and stared at the nearby window-sill. "It's just...I feel like I know this place"

Aidan's face tightened a little at her words. "Your probably just imagining things. We just moved here after all" he said leaving the room.

Sally turned around to Aidan's retreating back, a sad pang filling her heart. She never liked the sight of him walking away from her, even though he would be in the next room. The empty feeling she felt whenever he left out of her presense made her remember the time they had their first argument, he was being secretive...and she could tell that whatever he was keeping from her was tearing him up inside.

He should be able to tell her anything and everything, no one was perfect. Didn't he trust her enough to believe that himself?

Sally hugged her purple jacket to herself tighter than nessecary, trying to barricade herself from the cold of Boston. Despite being inside this familiar feeling house, with black and white walls, grey to light grey floors and furniture. The cold from outside seemed to leak through the cracks and holes, filling the room with the feeling of fear and paralyzation.

* * *

A/N: I think I did a pretty good job for the first chapter. How do you think I did? Let me know what you think R&R


	2. Who Were They?

A/N: Don't forget to R&R guys ^^

* * *

~Who Were They?~

* * *

The smell of food floated into Sally's nose and her stomach responded accordingly, by growling out loud. A smile lept onto her face again, the dark memories of Aidan fading away as quickly as they came.

She walked into the kitchen with a pep in her step, almost tripping over an unpacked box with their stuff inside. Sally plopped herself down in a chair of the small table sitting in the middle of the kitchen and watched pleasantly as Aidan cooked dinner for them.

He knew she was there, sitting behind him and watching him. Neither of them made the notion to speak, but one was obviously happier than the other. Aidan decided to put his inner demons aside, and make up to Sally by entertaining her for a little while.

"I hope you don't mind me cooking tonight, I know I'm not the best..." He trailed off awkwardly.

She smiled gently at his back. It's always been that way with him, he was a horrible cook, but when one was as hungry as Sally was even Aidan's cooking could taste mediocre.

He turned and in his hands were two helpings of tacos. The appeal was very fancy and you would think that the taste would follow up with that, but it never did. A gentle smile graced his face as he set the plate in front of her.

"Thank you Aidan" she said gratefully.

She took no hesitation in taking full bites out of the stale tacos. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, but she did her damnest to hide them. Which she did successfully. It wasn't hard to tell that the meat was at least a little bit spoiled, and everything else halfway rotten. Aidan's feelings needed to be spared, it hurts him to know that she can't enjoy the things he makes for her.

Sally looked up to see Aidan fully enjoying the tacos he made for himself also. He ate it as if they were a gift from god or something. Wiping his hands on his pants, he waited till his food was chewed before swallowing.

"I'm sorry Sally" he said quietly.

Sally's face softened for him. "Don't be Aidan. I was just pushing things on to you as usual, I should be the one saying that" her face fell with guilt.

"Well, I guess I didn't give this place a chance. Maybe if we spiced it up a bit then it'll eventually start giving off vibes of life" he reached over to caress Sally's cheek. "I may have had my doubts about this place, but that didn't mean I had to bite your head off at the same time"

She leaned into his touch instinctively, accepting his apology by not saying anything and just enjoying the cool feel of his touch. Aidan looked out the far window with his eyes and saw that night was approaching, he then looked at Sally. He finished off his last taco and stood up from the table, clearing his dishes and setting them in the sink.

"I'll be out for a little bit, don't wait up for me like you usually do. You need your rest" he said grabbing his coat.

She pouted at him but remained in her seat, there was no point in trying to convince him to stay. He would leave anyway when she fell asleep, at least he had the common courtesy to tell her this time. He pressed his lips on top of her head and looked at her with reassurance.

"I'll be back before you know it okay?"

"Okay" she said, something floating down inside her.

He looked at her with sorrow and grabbed her chin to kiss her. She let herself be pulled into him for a kiss, which was slow and sensual before he left out the door. The emptiness of the house she stood in grew heavier with each passing minute that Aidan wasn't there, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Deciding to go to bed, she headed towards the black carpeted stairs and stopped. Her eyes traveled down the wall and at the ominous crack in the tile. Was that there before when they moved in? The sight of the crack seemed to pull her in and there wasn't a chance she could look away, it wouldn't let her.

Not even the sound of her front door opening made her look away, she just kept staring at the crack in the tile.

_'Sally'_

"Sally?"

_'We're so sorry Sally'_

"Are you okay?"

_'I can't believe he did this to you'_

The gentle touch from Aidan on her shoulder brought her back to reality, she turned to him startled. She wasn't sure if she was startled by the voices she heard coming from the crack itself or the fact that Aidan appeared to notice them too. He noticed the wariness in her eyes as she watched him cautiously.

"Where did that come from?" she asked pointing to the crack in the tile.

He glanced at it, his whole body filling and tipping over with guilt. These feelings of guilt that Sally would never know of because he loved her and cared deeply for her.

He shrugged, letting the feeling of guilt pass over him like the wind and returning to his carefree personality.

"I don't know, probably from when we dropped some furniture there moving it upstairs"

She smiled spitefully at him before walking upstairs to bed. He was hiding something again, she knew him long enough to know the signs. Slipping under the sheets, she didn't look in Aidan's direction as he slipped into bed with her.

He wanted to hug her, cradle her or something along the lines, but her body language said otherwise. She would not be touched. That's how the rest of the night went on, Aidan staring at Sally's back, wanting to comfort her but knew he couldn't and shouldn't. Sally facing away from him, afraid that if she looked at him, into his eyes, she would know the secret. The secret that was killing him from the inside out, the secret she would hear in his yelps and cries of sadness in the bathroom early in the morning.

* * *

A/N: sad huh? They're both going through a really tough time being together and Sally feels so in the dark being around Aidan when he won't tell her whats killing him. R&R guys.


	3. Those People That Knew You

A/N: The titles to these chapters are symbolic so pay attention to them throughout the story.

* * *

~Those People That Knew You~

* * *

Aidan was at it again, pushing her away. She hated it so much, hated the secret that threatened them everyday. Because of it, their love couldn't prosper—couldn't grow. It was killing her that after all these years of being together, he couldn't trust her reaction to what he was holding back. For god's sake! They had plans of getting married soon! Was it really so bad?

"Aidan" she called. They were sitting in the living room just staring into space, no one was talking. It didn't look like Aidan was going to talk to her anytime soon so Sally decided to take the initiative. The silence was killing her.

He didn't look at her when she called, just a blank stare into air. She grew angry.

"Aidan!" She yelled. "Do you see what hiding things from me is doing to us?! I can't even sleep at night" she choked up. "How many scenarios are going to run through my mind...before I decide to leave you?"

Aidan's face started to crumbled, she was right. Keeping what he knew from her was tearing their world apart, but telling her would destroy everything that she believed in him. He can't face that again...not after what happened. He'd die with this secret if he had to if that meant telling Sally the truth.

"I don't expect you to stay forever, but know I would love if you would. You have to trust me" he grabbed her face in his hands. "I know I'm asking a lot from you ,but please..."

She gently grabbed his wrist and squeezed. "I do trust you Aidan, just...at least tell me someday I don't want you to suffer alone. If we're going to be together —

Aidan silenced her with a very gentle kiss, she leaned into it as if it was second nature. As easy as walking. He sighed into her with as much pleasure behind it when they first kissed. Reminiscing on that moment, Sally moaned when he went to biting her lip.

He pressed his weight onto her to make her lay down on the couch they both shared. The night began with clangs of Aidan's belt being taken apart, and the night ended with the soft moans of Sally piercing the air.

* * *

Sunlight beamed through the window of a bedroom in Boston. A brown haired man and a blonde haired woman laid in their bed. Something seemed wrong with them as they laid there unmovingly, there was no frequent movement in their chests that made them alive.

Still dolls in a still house, the scent of death on every door. The only live person wasn't really alive and was weeping at the stairs, his angels lost to the world. His queen destroyed by his faith.

* * *

Aidan woke up with a start, sweat forming down his back and on the back of his neck. He looked around, currently reassuring himself that everything was fine and Sally was laying right next to him. Eventually he calmed down, but his body would not comply. It shook with fear and wouldn't stop, the cold sweat wrapped around his torso and constricted his breath, and his mind was in shambles. Un called for memories returning to his thoughts as chocked cries of agony escaped his mouth.

He looked down at the still slumbering Sally and his face crumbled further. Abruptly rising and pulling on his clothes, he shrugged on his light jacket and headed towards the door.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Sally whispered.

She knew full well he could hear her, ever since she's known him he's always had amazing hearing. Tonight was no different. He stopped in his tracks, his back shuddering at the sound of her voice and at being caught. He turned around towards the couch he left her on, she wasn't sitting up so she could look at him. It made it easier for Aidan to leave knowing not that he wanted to, but he needed to.

"I deserve this burden Sally...hell, I deserve everything that this world has to throw at me. I'll accept it with open arms. There is no forgiveness for what I've done"

The door slammed behind him and Sally jumped, tears running down both sides of her cheeks.

* * *

A/N: :O Aidan you bastard! I understand what your going through, but did you have to make Sally cry?! I'm sorry, Sally is my favorite character :) remember to R&R guys. Big thanks to Goddess of Night Eternal Faith for commenting! It inspired me to keep going ^^ 


	4. They Were My Family

A/N: omgosh! I'm totally loving all the nice reviews I'm getting from Goddess of Night Eternal Faith and CherryWillow19 thank you guys! You keep me going :)

* * *

~They Were My Family~

* * *

Birds chirped annoyingly outside the windowsil where Sally sat. The sun was bloated out by dark gray clouds and continued to let out fat water droplets. She sighed and looked at the same front door that Aidan walked out of last night, he still wasn't back yet.

Maybe she should stop prying already, it pained her to see him suffer everyday about whatever it was he was keeping from her, but maybe she should let him deal with his own inner demons. Sally smirked and spitefully laughed to herself, there was no way she was going to let that happen. Her personality wasn't like that, especially with Aidan, she would help him through anything that stood in his way.

With a determined expression now occupying her face, Sally waited patiently for Aidan's return.

* * *

"You must have been starving Aidan"

Aidan glared up at the person he's known for as long as he can remember. His constant jabs at his self esteem was stressful enough.

"This is the last time I'm coming to you, I've got it under control this time" Aidan said leering in his direction.

The male smirked in Aidan's direction, taking none of his words seriously. "Yes yes you said the same thing last week. I don't see why you resist, you treat it like a disgusting addiction you can't get rid of. It's only natural"

Aidan's nostrils flared in fury. "Shut up! Did you forget who saved you from 'them' in the first place?! I could've left you there to rot!"

"But you didn't, and that's because you can never get rid of your feeling of obligation towards me. Even if you didn't want to you would've saved me anyway" the male shrugged.

Aidan looked at him in disgust before deciding to leave, he had to get back to Sally to make things up to her.

"How's your life with that girl?" The male smirked evily. "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Aidan ignored his words and walked into the sunlight outside.

* * *

For the first time he was nervous. As his hand neared the door to him and Sally's home, Aidan's hand could do nothing but shake in anticipation for what may await him inside. What if he walked in to Sally packing up her things and ready to leave? what if he walked in and didn't find her in there at all?...she'd already left him. His world would crumble, but Aidan was never a man of 'what-ifs' the feeling of unknown brought out the courage in him to venture into it.

Not bothering to knock, Aidan jabbed the key into its place inside the doorknob and pushed. The front door finally opened with some resistance, and groaned when it was closed behind him. He looked around and smiled gently at the sleeping Sally on the windowsil, pillows and blankets underneath her. She resembled a cat all curled up like that.

Aidan walked over to her and sat next to her feet, gently reaching out to touch her straight hair. She stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open, so cute.

"Aidan?" She called.

He nodded a little. Her eyes snapped open at the sight of blood dripping from his mouth. She quickly backed away from him with the little bit of room left from where they were sitting. Aidan grew alarmed and covered her mouth when she opened it to scream. She screeched into his hand when his eyes turned black as charcoal and went silent when Aidan's strong hands wrapped around her throat and twisted. A blood curdling snap echoed through the room, the silence was just as deafening as Sally's body went limp without a moment's hesitation.

Aidan covered his mouth with his hand in silent terror.

* * *

He bolted upright in his bed gasping for air, with wild eyes Aidan felt around him to discover the soft flesh of Sally right next to him. His breathing slowed as his hand ventured further down Sally's naked back.

"Aidan...what are you doing?" Sally asked with hidden glee in her eyes.

Aidan jumped and retreated his naughty hand as fast as lightning. "I ...uh..uhm had a bad dream"

Her mouth turned up and lopsided as she laughed. "So the feeling of my butt brought you peace and security?"

Aidan couldn't hold back the laugh bubbling in his throat. "Yeah I guess so"

They both laughed loudly before Sally closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Aidan smiled down at her, hoping to catch her image in his dreams.

"Don't let whatever it is that your hiding destroy you Aidan...I love you too much to see that happen" she said with still closed eyes.

Tears were already running down Aidan's face, not because what she said really struck him, but because his secret was killing her too...it was clear in her voice. He leaned his head back on the headboard of the bed and let out a sigh, letting thoughts run through his mind.

_—_

_'Aidan! Are you crazy?!'_

_'Oh my god, what do we do now?! Dear god...she was our friend'_

_'What have you done?! You've ruined us! You've ruined everything'_

_—_

Sweat collected at the top of Sally's brow as she slept, Adan didn't stir despite Sally's constant moving in bed. She sat up calmly and looked around drowsily, she'll never get to sleep under these conditions. The first thing she'll do in the morning is head down to the pharmacy and get some sleeping pills, she won't worry Aidan with the details.

Reaching over for a light tank top, she grabbed something silky. What is this? She hesitantly put her nose in it, the scent wasn't hers so it wasn't a piece of clothing from her closet or drawers and it wasn't Aidan's either it was far too small. Who's the hell was this?!

It was still dark so she envisioned where in the room she got the tank top from, it was on her nightstand but it wasn't hers. A chill went through the room and Sally instinctively shivered. Looking up, she spotted the open window to the far right. What was that doing up? She didn't open it before going to bed, hmmm...maybe Aidan did while she was asleep and forgot to close it.

Covering her chest for some sort of modesty, Sally walked to the window and shut it firmly making sure to lock it in place. She walked back over to the bed and climbed into the sheets with Aidan, she'll ask him about the shirt in the morning.

* * *

A/N: uh-oh guys...I'm sensing a twist coming up. Can anyone guess what it is? I don't care if you guys start throwing out guess in the comment area, but I'm sure none of you will guess correctly. You'd just have to wait til' the next chapter I suppose xD sucks to be you cuz I already know whats going to happen lol. Read and review guys it brings great joy to my heart xD


	5. You Were Too Selfish To Let Go

A/N: see I've been telling myself all night that this is gonna come out fast and you guys will be so proud, but you know what...I'm so damn lazy. If this comes out the same night as the last chapter then I'll expect a cookie.

* * *

~You Were Too Selfish To Let Go~

* * *

The smell of bacon hit Sally's nose like a bomb. For once, the scent of food being cooked by Aidan actually smelt pleasant. She got out of bed and found some quick throw on black short-shorts and purple tank top, skimpy but it got the job done of covering her...some-what.

Just before she left the room, that feeling of forgetfulness hit her full blown. Damnit she hated this feeling. Stopping and turning around, she let her eyes glance around the room for the object she was looking for and found it.

It was white, the tank top she found last night...

She walked over to it cautiously, as if it may just jump out at her and lifted it up by the stringy strap. Her eyebrows rose at the sensual-ness of it, she didn't really have the confidence to wear something like this.

Low neckline, plunging neck-line really. The straps were ultra thin and the part that covered your breast was lace and see-through, it looked long enough to be a dress but just barely it only rested right above the wearer's arse. Getting a dangerous thought in her mind, Sally smirked to herself and headed towards the bathroom.

Aidan felt really proud of himself this time. The pancakes were flawless, the bacon was a little crispy just the way Sally liked and the eggs were dry and not runny. Sally hates runny eggs. Holding the frying pan still in his hand, he turned around to call Sally down for breakfast. What he saw made the frying pan go flying out of his hands, bouncing off something else, and breaking its fall on top of Aidan's foot. He didn't even look to assess the damage because the sight in front of him almost made him curl up and die in bliss.

"I really hope you weren't trying to hint at me for something Aidan, because this was a bad way of doing it" she said gesturing to the lingerie.

He swallowed and let his eyes travel hungrily. The white stockings she wore for Halloween for her naughty teacher costume graced her thighs...her oh-so-sweet-and-delicious thighs and just above those were lace white panties peaking out from under the partly see-through white tank top. To top it off, her hair was a bit messy and slightly tousled at the top. She didn't have on any shoes either.

Aidan leaned on the table behind him for support. Everything in his mind and body was keeping him from just pouncing on her in the kitchen.

"Good god that is in heaven" he said in almost a moan.

She laughed inwardly at his reaction, in truth, she was scared as hell wearing something like this no less than two feet away from the living room.

Sally awkwardly twiddled her legs. "Well are you just gonna stand there and stare or...Ah!"

Aidan rushed her and threw her lightly over his back, not even taking the extra time to go upstairs. He gently threw her on the couch and started ripping off whatever was on her, kissing her all at the same time. Not that Sally wasn't enjoying this, oh no she was having a blast, there was just one thing bothering her.

"Aidan wait..."

He stopped and laid his head in between her breasts, letting out a loud groan at the same time. She smiled apologetically at him.

"I don't mind...doing this here ,but the blinds happen to be open" she said pointing. "what if someone notices us?"

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Then lets give them a show"

Sally gave him a shocked expression before he attacked her full on.

* * *

Her arm lounged over the side of the couch on the floor exhaustedly, her naked body pressed against Aidan's while still laying lightly on the couch. A nice big blanket covered the couple.

Sally flipped her hair over her shoulder lazily and looked at Aidan drowsily, to which he laughed.

"Not to be blunt or anything, but Aidan...your a total animal" Sally said laying her head on his chest.

He laughed again and rubbed small circles into her back. "How is it that your the one tired when I did most of the work?"

She threw him a playful look before sitting up, he frowned slightly.

"Don't tell me your bailing out on me"

She almost wanted to say something snippy at him in response to that comment but decided against it.

"Aidan, I'm just going to the pharmacy to pick up a few things ok? I'll be back before you know it" she said with a slight smile.

He playfully pouted at her and she laughed and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply before getting up and heading upstairs to change her clothes.

* * *

Aidan found himself upstairs and in their room where he could calmly think to himself, again he found himself wondering why exactly he was doing this. What thought in his head made him continue to wake up against and next to Sally every morning, was it because he deeply loved and cared for her like he forced himself to believe? Or was it because he was simply to selfish to let what happened happen?

A cold hand brushed his shoulder and collarbone, he growled, a warning to the familiar female that touched him.

"Why are you here?" He asked trying to keep his composure.

The female semi-leered at him, after all the nights he would grace her with compliments on how beautiful and sexy she was this is how he treated her?

She snatched her hands away roughly, scratching him a little. "Now all of a sudden your mad with me? Afraid your bitch might find me up here? In her room?"

Her eyes widened when she felt a very strong hand squeezing her throat. As uncomfortable as this position was, she couldn't find it in her to take his violence seriously.

"What did I tell you about coming around here huh?! I don't want you anywhere near Sally!" He shouted.

Her stained lips curled up in amusement. "Is that really all you care about now? After you screwed up once already, you were selfish enough to do this? It's no wonder you keep running back to me anyway"

He sighed deeply and dropped her on the floor. He knew why she was here, she was mad.

"I thought I told you that there's nothing between us..." He trailed off.

"But sex" she finished for him. "I guess your Sally is not doing enough for you, what you need is a woman...not a little girl"

He narrowed his eyes at her, the only reason he had any sort of interest in her is because she understood him. She was like him and that was that, Sally would never understand and that's something Aidan could come to terms with. He couldn't blame Sally for that, but this woman standing in front of him would do things Sally wouldn't and that Aidan couldn't blame her for either, Sally's self-respect was higher than that.

He waved her off with a nonchalant hand. "You don't know what I need, everything is for her"

Her eyes narrowed to slits, it was all about Sally, do the nights where she would let him lean on her shoulder not count?! What was so good about that girl anyway? She wasn't like them, she would never understand Aidan the way that she did, so what was the reason for keeping her around?

Both of their heads turned when the sound of the front door opened, alarming Sally's return. The red-haired woman stole her chance and kissed Aidan deeply before saying goodbye and vanishing out the open window. Aidan didn't return the kiss, but he didn't shove her away either. Just hearing Sally's voice calling his name from downstairs made him feel a little guilty. To keep the wary feeling at bay, he kept repeating to himself that his actions were justified because Sally wouldn't understand.

He walked downstairs to greet Sally to find her waiting in the living room. Instantly he smiled at her, she looked stunning in that long ,but slim overcoat she wore with tight black, high-waisted pants and puffy silk red shirt. Her brown hair straight and flowing down to her upper back.

Aidan leaned casually against the near-by wall. "Did you get what you needed?" He asked.

She smiled briefly at him before setting her purse down on the counter in the kitchen. "Yeah, I hope you didn't miss me as much as you said you would"

He followed her into the kitchen and helped her take off her coat, judging by the weight of it, it must be pretty cold outside. Aidan grimaced.

"I'm gonna be staying in tonight" he said almost quietly.

She didn't even turn to look at him as he said that. "Oh really? That's great" she said almost nonchalantly.

Aidan's eyebrows furrowed and he turned her around to face him. "Sally...what's wrong?" He asked almost pleadingly.

"You know...I actually found that shirt last night on my dresser and I thought _'hmmm...it's not mine and its definitely not Aidan's so whos the hell is this?_' we've had so many good times together that I automatically believe that you could do no wrong ,but who knows...maybe you could...maybe you already have"

Aidan's eyes narrowed at her. "Are you suggesting that I'm...cheating?" He asked accusingly.

She whirled on him angrily. "Who knows! That could've been the worse you've done. With how much you've been keeping from me that's probably another thing on the list" she yelled.

"How could you even suggest something...I wouldn't do that Sally!" He shouted back.

She walked angrily away from him and stormed upstairs, slamming the bedroom door in Aidan's face as he followed. His eyebrows furrowed in thought, what the hell just happened?

* * *

A full moon shined brightly into Sally's and Aidan's bedroom. The curtains were pulled defiantly back from the windows and let the moonlight shine on the floorboards for full display. Sally slept heavier than usual and didn't stir at all in her sleep, but the constant rising and falling of her chest kept Aidan's worries at bay.

His eyes closed for literally ten minutes before he heard a soft suckling noise. Eyes springing open, he was greeted with the sight of a pair of fangs piercing the nape of Sally's neck and a stream of blood pouring down the side of her collarbone and onto the sheets. Aidan gasped and sat up, instantly covering his mouth and nose, feeling the long incisors carrsessing the top of his bottom lip. His eyes landed on Rebecca as her eyes lit up in delight seeing him trying so hard to restrain himself.

"There might be something wrong with your girl" she regarded her with disdain. "Her blood has an unnatural tang to it"

She crawled in bed with them, slinking her legs over and across Sally to get to Aidan. She turned his face towards her bleeding neck.

"Is that why your keeping her around? If so I can totally understand, her blood does smell delightful Aidan" she cooed.

Aidan fought back the urge to slap her. "Get out"

"Why? it's just a little taste..." She cooed again as she bent over to take another drink.

In a flash, he was out of bed and hauling her off Sally's neck, her incisiors dragging through the skin before latching off completely. Aidan winced at the sight and glared fully at the red-haired fully, who only smiled at him.

"I'm only telling you this once" Aidan said grabbing her roughly by her jaw. "You do NOT feed on Sally, do you understand?"

Her smile was sly and calculating. "I'm not making any promises"

Aidan threw her across the room and she landed on her back, crying out slightly in pain.

"I keep forgetting how strong you are" she said while sitting up. Her tongue running over her bleeding lip.

* * *

**"Sally what are you doing?" someone asked warily.**

**Sally turned around, hiding her hands behind her back like a small child. "Nothing" she chimed.**

**The brown haired man with big brown eyes looked behind her and into the kitchen, staring in horror at the mess she made.**

**"My kitchen! My beautiful kitchen!" He exclaimed with soft crying sounds.**

**Sally put up her hands in defense. "I didn't do anything! I was just a little upset that my favorite tv show was cancelled and...the house just sort of..."**

**"Had a miniature earthquake on the inside...thanks Sally" he said sighing as he went to get a dustpan and broom.**

_'I don't see what he's getting so worked up over.. He likes to clean non-stop anyway. If it wasn't me who made the mess he would've done it himself' _Sally thought cleverly to herself.

**She walked over into the living room and looked around. I seemed different, yet familiar. Same set-up but different colors, a lot warmer than what she was use to. There were doors where they weren't normally doors and more windows than what seemed right, something was off.**

**Gasping, she stepped back from the wall as dark red liquid oozed from it and pooled on the floor. The blood seemed to move of its own free will as it swirled around her feet, and drawing her in like a whirlpool. Sally screamed as she was consumed by the moving blood.**

* * *

Sweat coated Sally's face as she bolted upright in bed, startling Aidan who was standing in only his underwear in the middle of the room. It took her a moment to register that she was awake.

"Josh..." She muttered.

Her eyes ventured to Aidan's face, which reflected alarm.

Aidan cleared his throat, clearing his face along with it. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked crawling next to her.

She nodded, shivering at the wavering images from the past dream. "It's getting away from me as we talk about it, I can't remember anymore. But I do feel light headed did something—

She felt around her neck and her fingers felt the punctures that Rebecca left behind, with furrowed eyebrows, she pressed her fingers into the wound and winced. This definitely wasn't there before.

"Aidan whats going on?" She asked him fearfully.

He gazed upon her with sad eyes, is was all his fault. How could he? She loved him and trusted him with all her heart and he knew that because she showed it everyday. His silence scared Sally near death and she paled each passing minute.

Getting closer to him, she looked him more clearly in the face. His face crumbled slightly and he turned away from her, his back being the only thing she could see. Her breath hitched and tears welled in her eyes, she didn't know why she was doing it but it was happening. She buried her face in their sheets and cried softly.

Hearing her painful sobs as clear as the air around them, Aidan covered his mouth with one hand as tears dripped down his face.

They both cried together despite one not facing the other, neither knew why exactly they were shedding tears but their emotions, hearts, and bodies did. They unconiously knew that they weren't going to last as long as desired. Eventually, and soon, the truth would be brought to light.

* * *

A/N: sorry for such a long wait, I know it was totally uncalled for :/ I'm already sort of depressed that my summer is nearing it's end. But luckily for you guys, that'll just make me more eager to write more. I hope you enjoyed this installment and don't forget to review.


	6. I Love You For That

A/N: oh man thank you so much **Goddess of Night Eternal Faith** your comments have kept me going and so have everyone else's. Again, thank you so much everyone ^^

* * *

~I Love You For That~

* * *

The couple sat silently on their gray loveseat in their living room, more apart than they've ever been before. Despite sitting so close to eachother, to the point of feeling the other's body heat, it felt as if they were world's away...and that hurt.

Sally hated it more than anyone. She didn't want what they had to end because she loved him so much, even if he did something horrible she knew she would forgive him. They weren't going to last and she could feel it, and one day she might actually do it or say it and constantly she thought about it.

Aidan didn't want it anymore than Sally did, perhaps even more so. He could see her doubt in him grow more and more everyday, and he had no one else to blame. That was his way out of everything, pointing the finger at someone else that made sense, but it didn't get him what he wanted..what he truly desired. It got him the farce of a fantasy now turned nightmare, his easy-way-out route led him down the road he didn't want to travel the most.

Their tight grip on eachother was drowning both of them into a sea of sadness, they had to let go of eachother for the better but neither couldn't find it in themself to do it. Being together was a poison they were both consuming at a dangerous rate.

Aidan got up to leave and Sally was quick to grab onto his shirt, preventing him from doing what he had to do.

"Where are you going?" She asked fearfully.

Her heart was racing with all types of scenarios going through her mind. What if he left through that door and never came back? What would she do? How would she start her life back over when he was the one that started it with her in the first place?

He cupped her face gently. "I'm getting some air...it's...suffocating in here" he said.

Silent tears dropped down her shocked face. He said those words as softly as a knife cutting through butter, and he said it with the most gentle face an angel could give. The words that cut through her heart and stuck to the pit of her emotions.

She numbly let go of his shirt as if it started to slowly melt away her fingers. He said nothing as he walked towards the front door, his footsteps echoing to her ears as clear as the gray sky outside. She covered her ears, shut her eyes tightly, and shivered at the cold that fell over the room. The door shut behind him without her noticing, but she felt it...and cried.

* * *

Aidan couldn't be more hurt. How could he say that to her? It hurt him just by seeing that look on her face when he said it, that look of agony when he basically told her that he couldn't stand being in the same room with her anymore...when that's all he really wanted. That's right, he kept forgetting that he was a **compulsive liar**.

He hadn't walked away from the house yet, and sat on the front porch...his breath coming out in little puffs of steam in Boston's cold. The clacking of heels brought his attention for a brief moment before he returned to his self-loathing.

"Is this what you really wanted? To make yourself suffer like this? Aidan...I don't know if I should call you stupid or just...depressed" Rebecca sat on the step next to him. "Why can't you just tell her?" She asked.

His head snapped in her direction. "How could you even ask me that question?! I don't even understand why your here?!" He said spitefully.

Rebecca looked at him pitifully, why was he doing this to himself? "I'm here because I was the only one who thought you would do the right thing...you already know what's gonna happen if you don't. She'll find out herself, by herself...and then you'll really look the bad guy to her. Your time is almost up you know"

Aidan's eyes widened as he remembered, he'd totally forgotten about it. Now it was imperative that he told her everything.

He let Rebecca lead him away while muttering something about getting some food into him while totally unaware of the unwanted entity entering his home right behind him.

* * *

Sally was in shambles. Saddened to the point where she couldn't forget about Aidan's heart-breaking words and his actions that reflected he didn't want to be with her anymore. When did he start feeling that way? Was it when they started living together? Was it when they first kissed or first had sex? Or was it when they started to love eachother did he realize that there was no going back with her?

A polite knock on the back door of their home jolted Sally back to life and out of her catatonic state, prompting her to get up and answer it in the first place. At first, her body greatly rejected that idea and literally stopped working for a full five minutes before she was allowed to move again. Then it was literally pushing for her to open the door for whatever stranger it was on the other side.

Her hand grasped the doorknob and twisted it, revealing a sharply dressed man with dark wavy hair that fell shortly under his ears and pulled back out of his face with a height that shot clear over Sally's head. He smiled down gently at her as a lover would his fiancé.

"I told you I would be back wouldn't I?" He asked her.

She stared up at him blankly. "Who are you?"

He chuckled and nudged his way inside the house, looking around silently and touching the walls. "You know exactly who I am, he's just preventing you from remembering" he mused aloud.

He was a complete stranger, that she knew for sure. Yet she felt as if she should be doing more for him, giving herself over to him would be the right thing to do. He appeared out of no where and walked into the house as if he owned it, and it didn't seem right to kick him out of it.

"So this is your prison" he said smirking. "Did he honestly think he could hide you from me forever?"

She got the feeling that she knew what he was talking about deep down somewhere, but she didn't know what he was talking about fully. Nevertheless, the feeling was still there.

She numbly shut the door behind him and stared at his back. "What are you doing here?"

He turned to face her and gazed at her body perversely. Seeing this, Sally's heart stopped for a little bit, taking a step back from the pulling sensation she felt. She whimpered when she met with the table behind her in the kitchen. It was only for a second that she took her eyes off of him that he appeared in front of her and running and hand through her hair, and grabbing a few locks and yanking them back forcefully.

She yelped as a couple of tears pressed near the corner of her eyes and peered up at him from her head being pulled backwards. He took off his light black jacket and dropped it to the floor and picked her up easily, her legs unconsciously wrapping around his torso. He carried her all the way up to her room and sat her down on the bed, pushing her back with the nudge of his hand.

"Oh how I've missed you" he whispered sweetly.

He crawled over her and silently began to kiss her slender neck, while running his hands all over her, almost as if he's missed it. Sally couldn't protest him, couldn't try to swat him off of her...because she loved every minute of it.

"Get off of me" she whispered.

He looked up at her from under her breast. "And just why would I do that?" He chuckled.

"Because.." She breathed. "It's wrong towards..Aidan"

One eyebrow of his rose in surprise as he pulled himself back up to her face, and kissed her deeply. Sally completely melted into his touch, pulling him more towards her was a necessity. He smiled against her and all of her clothes were gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

It wasn't long when Aidan returned home without Rebecca, it was time to face the music. He pushed the old door open and shut it behind him, surprised when he didn't find Sally on the couch like he thought he would.

Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and Aidan turned around expecting Sally, not the man he hated most.

Aidan growled. "Reaper"

The man narrowed his eyes at him. "My name is Alex for your information, and did you really think you could hide her here and I wouldn't notice?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"I was doing what was best for her!" I yelled.

He snorted. "You mean what was best for you. Her happiness ended when you took her from me...and from all her friends"

"They were fake!"

"Because you KILLED the real ones!"

"I had no choice!" I cried.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please you had all the choice...and she was collateral damage because of that choice" his face grew serious. "I'm taking her back with me, and I'll leave you here"

"You can't take her!"

"You don't have the right to tell me what I can do with her! Your killing her...what's left of her is dying because of you!" He narrowed his eyes at me, black swirling within them. "Do you have any idea what happens to her if she forgets everything?"

I held down my head, I know exactly what happens. "No"

"She'll die" he murmured.

He traveled back upstairs from where he came and I followed behind him, Sally must be up here. We stopped at her bedroom door and he politely knocked, prompting her to open the door with gentle words. I grinded my teeth together at the sight of him, Bishop lied to me!

She finally opened the door and he immediately embraced her, kissing her gently. Only clad in her tank top and underwear, she excepted his love as if it was second nature...did she even know I was there?

"I brought someone here to talk to you" he said grabbing her by both shoulders and presenting her to me.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Aidan"

"Yes, Aidan..." The reaper whispered. "Did you know that he's been lying to you?...about...everything?

* * *

A/N: woah. This one is a little short I know, but I got this one out early because this is where shit basically goes to hell for Aidan :/ and Sally...sort of. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this installment.


	7. It Was Him Before You

A/N: I laughed so hard at a specific review from the last chapter. I think you know who you are :) anyway, everyone is waiting so here it is.

* * *

~It Was Him Before You~

* * *

Sally looked at the reaper uncertainly. Something in her body quivered at the dark secret that was hovering around in the room, she was now against knowing something that could potentially harm her. All of the secrecy was putting a fear unheard of inside of her.

But her curiousity got the best of her.

"Like what?" She asked while staring hard at Aidan.

The reaper, Alex, could feel the aura of her curiousity bustling about her. It was something he hadn't felt from her in a long time, it was what had attracted him to her in the first place.

He walked around her and embraced her body from behind, whispering what Aidan has been keeping from her in her ear.

"Look around you..." He whispered.

Sally did so with just her eyes.

"None of this is real" he looked at Aidan as he said his next words. "This...is a world that he created to imprison your soul"

With logical thinking, Sally automatically put what Alex said under the category of ludacris in her mind. Then again, with all the strange dreams she's been having and all of Aidan's off-putting behavior...she was willing to believe anything to explain that.

Aidan wasn't having any of this. "Don't listen to him Sally! He's LYING!" He shouted.

The reaper, Alex, narrowed his eyes at Aidan from behind Sally's shoulders. How dare he try to tell Sally he was lying when he was the one that tried to imprison her here with him in the first place?!

"Do you remember Bishop Sally?" Alex asked slyly.

Aidan's eyes widened in fear. "Sally cover your ears"

"I'm not a child Aidan! It's already hard enough to believe anything he's saying, but when your over there denying _everything_ he's saying...it...it doesn't put you in the best light" she whispered.

Aidan continued to watch on, now quiet because he could hear the pain in Sally's voice. It was tearing her apart that she was hearing these horrible things from a total stranger, and not from Aidan himself.

"Bishop?" She asked in question.

Alex nodded slowly. "You were there when Aidan killed him. He was the first vampire to be born into a reaper after being killed by his prodigy."

"Impossible!" Aidan spat. "I killed him with my bare hands, there's no way—

Alex smirked at him. "You out of all people knew he was alive, that Rebecca woman knew and so did your prodigy...Henry" Alex sat a distraught Sally down on the bed. "Everyone that was turned either by Bishop himself or had a direct bloodline of him at least felt something, but with you...you knew better than anybody"

Aidan stared at Alex with a cold fire. Each and every word he said bringing back the memories of that time and place, right before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

_"Aidan there you are! Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere–_

_The rigidness of Aidan's back brought a cold air through the room of their shared apartment. A scary thought of everyone and everything pausing right before his eyes was happening._

_"Ummm...Aidan...your not paused are you?" He asked warily._

_It happened in slow motion, the rippling muscles that belonged solely to Aidan began to move as he turned around, a dazzling smile on his face._

_"Paused? Josh you watch too many movies to call yourself a man" Aidan chuckled._

_Josh remained his concerned face. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked again. "It was like you were frozen in place! I thought the worse had happened"_

_Aidan shook his head and patted Josh on the head. "I'm telling you I'm fine" He gave Josh a mock-shock face. "Your starting to worry about me too much, is Nora not doing it right?"_

_Josh bled red. "Aidan that's completely inappropriate!" he yelled._

_"What's inappropriate?" Sally asked shifting into the room suddenly._

_Both men jumped slightly. After staying in the same house together for three years, they still weren't use to Sally just popping in out of no where._

_Josh whirled on Sally. "Can't you at least use the stairs?!"_

_"No Josh she can't, she'll go right through them" Aidan droned._

_Sally nodded in agreement. "Then I'll end up in the basement" she noticeably shivered._

_"It's not that bad" Aidan defended his underground haven._

_Josh groaned and walked to the kitchen, leaving Sally and Aidan to themselves. After seeing Josh disappear behind the kitchen wall, his mask crumbled to dust. The stress of the news he just received stressed him to no end, the impending danger getting closer and closer._

_Sally frowned, Aidan was usually so composed. "Aidan...what's wrong?" She asked._

_He smiled sadly at her, he felt the most sorry for her. He wanted to give her everything, yet he couldn't give her one thing. If he walked through her right now, it would undoubtly hurt her physically, in a ghostly sense._

_"Nothing Sally, tell Josh I'll be back later if he asks" Aidan said leaving out the front door._

_Sally wanted to follow after him, but leaving the house for a couple of miles was all she could muster, and Aidan was moving at a speed she couldn't follow behind._

_"Aidan be careful" she whispered._

_Snow crunched under Aidan's feet as he ran. There was no mistaking this scent, and the overwhelming pressure of power. It couldn't be possible though, Bishop disintegrated into dust in his arms. There was no way he could be back alive and in the world, but this scent was unmistakable._

_He was back in the warehouse he killed his maker in. The sawdust sand whirling through the air as he inhaled. A presense walked in behind him and Aidan's face grew grave._

_"How..." Aidan demanded without turning around._

_Bishop smiled at his first made, his confusion reminding him of the times when he told him to kill his own family._

_"You know Aidan...it really hurt when I realized I was going to be killed by you. You of all people whom I trusted, managed to kill me...and in the most gruesome way too. Even after death..the chain links you engraved in my throat are still there" He said walking around._

_Gravel crunched under his luxury shoes. "Do you know what happens to fellow makers when their son or daughter decides to kill them?" He asked._

_"It probably has a lot to do with your revival"_

_He nodded and smiled. "You always were the smartest of my children...they get turned into-how did you put it?-Reapers"_

_Aidan scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion, impossible. "If that were true..."_

_"Then you would probably see lots of old faces, that's what I thought initially, but it's really simple. We are hand picked...by the angel of death, if we are deemed worthy enough..it's our job to grant wishes and steal souls" Bishop stated as if he was teaching a history class. "It's quite clichè ,but it's true and the most simple way to tell it"_

_Aidan swallowed and thought of all the possible scenarios that could go wrong in this situation. "Can you be killed?"_

_Of course Aidan didn't expect him to tell the truth crystal clear without asking for something in return, that's just how his maker worked. He wouldn't be surprised if the cost for having a conversation with him costed him little bits of his soul._

_Bishop smiled, slyly like a cat. "No. Even if I could I don't think my boss would appreciate that very much"_

_"It's my first time hearing you call anyone **your** boss, he must've tamed you well, this boss of yours" Aidan snorted._

_Bishop's face grew annoyed. "On the contrary. My boss has the power to turn my soul, a vampire's soul, into tiny little pieces for other reaper's to feast upon! My god Aidan, theres a thing called surviving. I'd rather survive than be stupid and let my mouth be my un-doing"_

_Aidan almost wanted to call him bluff on his answer, but the finality in his voice was as clear as his once love for Surren._

_"But don't worry" Bishop said with his hands up in surrender. "I can't take souls as I please unfortunately. There are some sorry S.O.B's that I would love to see go, but it messes up the natural order of things. I'm only there when its time..." Bishop stated._

_Aidan let out a breath of relief. Not only was Bishop harmless, he didn't have to see him as often as he had to when he was alive as a vampire._

_Bishop chuckled. "Don't get so excited Aidan, you just might be coming to me sooner than you'd like"_

_"Is that...a warning?"_

_"No. Just a bit of healthy foreshadowing. It really was great seeing you again"_

* * *

The memories whooshed away as quickly as they came, leaving behind a dull space from once it occupied. Aidan frowned, how was it that he was standing there so calmly when it was Alex, whom he was desperately trying to keep Sally away from, has once again snatched away the very thing he wanted the most?

But Alex continued on with the charade and Sally was as confused as ever, who to believe, who to trust, who's faith was never real to begin with. It was all fun and games for these two men, good intentions minus the bad ones, and it was Sally again who got caught in the fray.

"You don't really expect me to believe all of this do you?" Sally glared at Alex. "Aidan may be keeping stuff from me, but surely...they aren't as bad as you say" she cried.

Alex smirked. "Oh? so you didn't believe me when I said you were obviously attracted to me? In many more ways than one you said you wanted me, over and over again in that bed. Or is whats disgusting you more..is that sweet angelic Sally wasn't screaming her knight in shining armor's name, but mine?"

Sally looked at Aidan, waiting for his reaction, but a silent incline in his neck and the disappointed look in his face said it all...and that pissed her off to no end.

"Really? Your going to accept the fact that I slept with a total stranger!—

Alex cleared his throat. "But you know me, and it was consensual...and very needed if I might add, I missed you very much"

Sally glared at him for one interrupting her and two taking all the credit.

"How can you not be mad?! You seem to hate and despise this man! And your girlfriend, who you were pretty sure going to marry, fucked him! And your going to stand there?" she gave him an unbelievable look.

Aidan punched the wall behind him, making Sally jump. He hasn't done that before no matter how mad he got with her.

"I am mad Sally! It's because I love you that I don't express it, but your really testing my patience" he growled.

Alex chuckled out loud. "This is what I wanted you to see Sally, your perception of this guy is baffling to me. How can you say the things you do about him when it's not even true?"

"You killed her parents!" Aidan yelled.

Alex smirked at the road Aidan was taking with him. "I saved her mother from walking this terrible earth any longer than she had to and I eternally damned her abusive father to hell, what more could she want from me?" He shrugged.

Her parents were dead? As far as she could remember, the memory of her parents were a bit of a haze, as well as her childhood. A lot of what these two were saying eerily starting to make sense, and her body revolted at the idea. The more she excepted the facts, the more it seemed that her entrails were being culled from their rightful places.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and groaned, earning Alex's attention again.

His face went from sadistic to vaguely sorry. "You feel it don't you?...what his lies are doing to you and your soul?.."

He turned towards Aidan and narrowed his eyes at him. "I may not have the power at the moment to necessarily keep you here, that narcissist Bishop will just free you again. You may come with us...back to the real world that is. But afterwards, I'm making Sally into a reaper"

"You can't!" Aidan rorared.

Alex grabbed Aidan by the jaw, crushing it with indents of his fingers. "If I take Sally back as she is now back to the world, she will die. But I can bypass her death if that means turning her into the same as me"

Alex disdainfully unhinged his hand from around Aidan's neck and wrapped his arms around Sally. It pained him to know that this might not turn out the way she wanted, but he wouldn't have to explain anything once they got back. She would know everything and remember everything.

The question was...what would she do with the reality he saw when he got there?

* * *

A/N: short and unfulfilling. This probably would've made it to mid-three thousands ,but I don't want the big part in this chapter. It's too soon to totally blow you guys away yet xD enjoy what's to come


	8. We're All Mad Here

A/N: yes, here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. Don't worry it's not over yet, I'm not that mean^^

* * *

~_'We're All Mad Here'_~

* * *

Alex looked at the small black watch occupying his wrist. It was almost time for him to take Sally back to the world he prefer her not be in, but once he changes her into a reaper like he was...she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

He truly did love her, Sally that was, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy her when she was angry or when she was sad. She was one of the rare females who's sex varied on the way she felt.

Ever since that day when he was the one that was suppose to pull her soul over with him to the afterlife, he was surprised when her soul clung to her house with all it had and for the life (or death) of him he couldn't take her away. So he stuck around and watched from afar.

He was there when legendary creatures he hadn't seen for a long time, interacted with spirit Sally and befriended her. She seemed happy...and that made him happy for some unknown reason. He needed the answer for that reason so he kept watching her, watching her life and her friends and that's when he saw it...the spark that started between the vampire and the ghost that he made invisible and non-vocal claims on.

Alex even felt betrayed if he could say that. He spent approximately six months fending off rogue reapers that made their way to wreck havoc on her soul, that was over due it's way to the afterlife date, yet here she was making googly eyes at the thing that didn't even have a soul. Well, it's not like vampires don't have souls, it's just like a walking ball of chains you have to go through.

Those chains are what keep vampires around for so long, each decade or so, those chains start to weaken and/or break. Leaving their long due soul open for reapers to feast upon. Yes, _feast upon_, their souls aren't taken to the afterlife. It's devoured by the lucky reaper that happens to gobble it up first and that soul stays there (inside the pit of a reaper) for the rest of its soul days, which is forever. That is whats eternal for a vampire.

Watching Sally ,for Alex, was a treat. Not only was he amused, but he was tempted to eat the soul of the vampire living with her. Each decade he had lived (which was well over fifty) has taken the annoying chains of life away from him, and he didn't even know it. He was still a vampire yes, it's just that the chains of life, that prevented his soul from being devoured by reapers, were weakening. Ofcourse, every reaper that knew, aimed for his soul even before Alex even appeared, but the chains were in the way. Now that they weren't, it was free game, except now Alex was there and he'd already laid claims to it.

"It's mine. Find another" he would mutter to a starving reaper.

The reaper grumbled. "But there aren't any others. Their chains are still very much attached to this world"

Alex grimaced at the begging this fellow reaper was doing, there was nothing he hated more. A weakling that couldn't get along with the cruelty of the world even after death, and even after they were made into a higher being. If he could, Alex would've reaped him himself, but murdering another like himself was punishable by death of the cruelest kind.

He could only sigh and tell him to vanish from his presense before he reaped his loved ones that still lived on this plane, that was enough to get the begging reaper out of his hair and more time for Aidan's delicious soul to ripen and his love Sally to soon join his world.

Alex grimaced at the decades that have passed. He was now about to achieve everything he's ever wanted, which was Sally in this case, but did he really...want her to live through a reaper's life? It was annoying for him, but for others it was hard. Almost as hard as living as a human being. You had to wait around for your loved ones (or someone else's loved ones) to die and you had to be the one to carry them into the afterlife, whether they wanted to or not and live with the chances that they may hate you for it.

Alex reaped without remorse for anyone, but Sally on the other hand would spiral into a sort of depression. No matter though, he would be with her to support her and help with everything. It's like moving into a new house, except that your job is to tear souls from their lifeless carcasses and push them to either a place they wanted to go or didn't. One way or another your going.

Alex stood among the dust collected apartment of Sally's home by himself. It would be awhile before Sally would materialize herself into what he was with his help, but for now he got a good look at the scenery.

Like he observed, it was dust ridden now. Sally's home that she'd once shared with her fiancé had turned into a box of corpses in the time frame of three decades. The cage Bishop constructed for Aidan was a different place and plane altogether, so what was a year there, was a decade here.

Sally's human body, laid sprawled on the stairs. The bottom of her skull, which was exposed, laid cracked against the dusty tile of the stairwell, and upstairs was even in worse condition. Cracks spreading through the walls of the room shared with the two wolves.

Aidan was selfish enough to sacrifice their souls for Sally's.

That was the price for the dream world that Bishop gave him. The _ultimate ultimatum_ for him. Stupid vampire, the world wasn't even perfect and he did it all for nothing. Bishop needed two strong souls in order for him to construct something with a time limit on it. It only lasted for five hundred years, but there was a crack in the making of it. Bishop was selfish so instead of taking a piece of Aidan's soul like he was suppose to, he cut the time limit in half. Three hundred years is short to a vampire, but forever to someone like Sally.

Alex stood in the doorway of Sally's old bedroom. The two honest lovers still in their bed, cobwebs covering their bones and deep holes where their eyes evaporated. He ran two fingers over the sheets where Nora laid, collecting dust as he did so and examining their deaths himself. Bones petruding out awkwardly in their necks, and a shattering hole in both of their lung cavities. Bishop was a prude and a perverse bastard all at the same time, _half the stuff that weren't there he didn't even need_. Alex didn't know if Bishop was just increasingly disgusting or just...greedy.

Despite the way he seemed, Alex actually felt sorry for the couple that laid there dead in their bed. They were peacefully sleeping when Aidan came in, but the snap woke one of them up which explains the viciousness in the female counterpart. Her heart was taken and his lung was taken as well as his kidneys, there was no reason for this. Only a heart was required.

The heart was for Sally's revival. Her ghost soul needed to be put back in her body, so it was. Then she needed to die again, by the one who would later entrap her in an endless '_perfect_' dream world. That was the reason why her body was on the stairs and not in the ground where it was suppose to be.

He walked back down towards the stairs and stopped at the top, staring down at Sally's body. Something inside of him ached at the sight or her limp unmoving carcass, her mouth slightly parted in death.

His head turned when Sally appeared in the living room, not too far from the stairs where he could see. She looked around slowly as if the house she was in was not her own but someone else's. Her memory retained everything since day one of meeting the two creatures she later called her friends. The memory of her perfect world remained the same as well, and she remembered day one of that two.

Her cautious steps towards her own body left footprints in the dust. She bent over her own body carrassed it's face, crying softly and kissing its forehead. She looked up the stairs and found him (Alex) standing there and watching her, the question was on her face ,but this was something he wouldn't tell her...she had to see for herself.

Making her way up the stairs was like walking towards her death penalty. She knew it was going to happen, yet her feet trudged on anyway towards the room where her friend's met their doom in their sleep by the hands of a man she loved. He stood in the hallway as she walked in, and shut his eyes against her silent cries of grief. She did the same ritual to their carcasses as she did her own and covered them with the blanket they died in.

She walked over to Alex and stood there in front of him, looking past him and at the wall. He embraced her tightly and nuzzled into her neck despite the difficulty of the action. Tears stained his v-neck black shirt and the rest while his hands rubbed her body's stress away with light circles and warmth.

"It's time" he muttered into her hair. "You'll die if your left in this form for too long"

She looked back at her dead friends in the other room with a tragic look. "But look at them" Alex did so. "I should be with them..and you know it, they died for Aidan's selfish reasons...I don't want them to be alone" she cried into his chest.

He looked at her with genuine sad eyes, he truly didnt want for her to feel that way. "They aren't alone...if anything they have eachother wherever they go, and after I change you...you can see them for yourself" he told her.

Her head bolted up right in an ounce of hope. "Really?!" She asked.

He nodded and softly smiled at her. "I'll make sure that you do"

She sighed in relief ,but her sadness was still there. Her friends were dead, everything she's ever known in her ghost was far behind her in decades rather than a few days as she would've liked. Now, the people she loved dearly were never going to see their beautiful home again. Everything was ruined.

Sally walked down the stairs with Alex in tow and stopped in the living room right before the couch. Vegetation grew around the walls and out of its cracks and a couple of vines crawled along the ground searching for water, time had really re-done this place.

Alex grabbed one of Sally's hands and leafed his through hers gently. She smiled at him in preparation and nodded when she was ready. He offered an apologetic smile before shoving his forearm straight through her body, she yelped before disappearing into a black almost foggy mist. Before it could go back to its original body, Alex swallowed the mist and engulfed it into himself.

He let it form and settle inside him before reaching inside of himself and pulling out a dark pearl that sparkled darker than the night ever could. From it, came Sally. Her hair straight as can be and flowing down her shoulders, a dark sweater and black slate pants adorning her body. She smiled gently at him at being back and embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled into her hair, inhaling her familiar scent that hadn't changed.

'I hope you made the right choice with her...' A familiar person whispered to Alex. 'I gave you this power for you alone for this purpose, don't let it be a mistake'

Alex took the words into consideration, but chose not to respond. This was already the right decision. Now, the rest was up to her. What would she do with the newfound power she's received from him? Will she choose revenge and devour Aidan's soul that Alex laid claim to? Or would she disappear from his life forever? Leaving him to mourn and grieve his mistakes until he was eventually devoured by other willing reapers?

* * *

A/N: I meant for this chapter to be way longer than this and more sophisticated, but of course that didn't happen...again -_- I'm starting to get irritated with myself for that. Anyway, I have good news and bad guys for you guys. The bad news is that the next chapter is the last chapter of this storyline o.o yes the LAST chapter of the storyline, you did NOT read wrong sorry. The good news though, is that there will be a sequel to this story that will be completely my own because this was based on someone else's idea and the next will be mine. Don't start crying yet we're not done here lol. Anyway, credit again goes to the YouTube video that gave me inspiration to make this fanfiction (DazedKittyXXX or something like that o.O it's on the first chapter), it's thanks to her that this happened. Thank you guys for reviewing its been awesome, see ya in the next chapter :)


	9. I Remember Everything

Ok *sigh* here it is... The last chapter :( it was nice knowing this sequel so I'll miss it, but luckily this won't be the last we here from these guys (Aidan, Sally, and reaper) and by the way for those that are confused, the reaper in Being Human that sort of plagues Sally has no name, I gave him one o.o the end.

* * *

~I Remember Everything~

* * *

"There's no discussion Sally" Alex sighed deeply, this was the fifth time he's told her. "You have to reap because you are simply my prodigy. I made you into what you are so it is required that you do a reaper's job"

Her face crumbled. She was trying so hard to get out of ripping people's souls away from their corporal bodies, it happened to her so she'd preferred she'd not do that sort of deed to someone else. She was far too good-natured for that, but Alex knew better. It was the only thing keeping her mind off of her altercation with Aidan, if she hardened her heart the way he (Alex) has than she was afraid of never returning to her original self.

What she didn't know was that Alex would take her in any way shape or form.

But what was plaguing Sally was the results of Aidan's soul returning to the material world last. When he came up from the basement and saw her...wearing the natural attire of a reaper.

"So how does this work?" Sally asked. "Do I get special powers?"

Alex smiled down at her, he knew she was going to ask sooner or later. He was glad she could at least let go of some of her grief enough to ask a question.

He nodded. "Certain ones come in handy when you need them...and most are just plain cool" he said letting out a bit of child in him.

She smiled a small smile. "I'm a bit nervous. It's a little morbid ,but...it's like a new job that I'm going to start doing"

Alex chuckled, he knew her so well and he knew she would take the situation like that despite her feelings.

A unsightly presense crawled just above the reapers' skins. Sally shivered while Alex grimaced.

"This is another feeling you should get fairly use to. Is the presense of a soul entering the material world" he muttered.

Sally snapped her head towards him. "In other words..."

He nodded. "Yes. It took a little longer for him, but his soul has returned"

Sally's head hung in anti-anticipation. She dreaded the thought of seeing Aidan in any way shape or form again, but a lot of things haven't been going her way.

Minor, almost silent creaks made their way from the basement where Aidan usually slept decades ago. The door swung open without so much as a groan, and out came Aidan. Sally's eyes widened at his appearance, this did not faze Alex though, this was bound to happen at some point due to the long absense of his soul being in another world and time altogether.

His eyes were blood red almost misty from the lack of blood flowing through his system. The area where his lips were, were dull and injured from black cracks flowing through it like a infested river, the fangs brushing along his bottom lip had grown sharper than ever and slightly yellow. His body muscles still remained, but half of it was absorbed for the sake of energy, without his body slowly doing that over the years he wouldn't have been able to move. Without the constant maintenance of a decent haircut, his hair grew out long and slightly curly to sit below his shoulders.

Alex watched as the two watched eachother almost cautiously, like two lions circling around eachother wondering which was going to attack first. Both of their appearances changed drastically ,but both looked and addressed eachother as if they hadn't changed at all.

The wounds of being deceived and sheltered from the truth upstairs were still on Sally's mind as she stared at Aidan. Flashes of Nora's and Josh's corpses flashed in Aidan's eyes as she stared into them, she almost turned away in fear of living the moment where he killed them, but deep down she knew she needed this..needed to come face-to-face with the _real_ Aidan and not the Aidan she _created_.

This was probably the only time where Alex wouldn't intervene with their reunion. In order for Sally to move on completely, she needed to find closure with Aidan. He couldn't be with her with her constantly thinking 'what if' when she should only be thinking of him (Alex) or her new role as a reaper under his teach. Her decision on his life lied completely in her hands and Alex was completely fine with that, to some depth, Aidan knew that too. With how he was now, how they both were now and how Aidan's conscious was already killing him multiple times, the decision of his life was completely in her hands and everyone was in agreement with it.

Now that Aidan's soul was back in the material world, that automatically forfeited all of his chains protecting it from vague reapers and what kept it attached to this world. He was in more danger being left alone to fend for himself than being devoured by Sally where he would eternally rest. Either way, he was screwed and it was all of his own accord.

"So you went through with it..." Aidan muttered while looking at her.

She stared at him with cold eyes. "I did. I see you came back" she retorted.

He sighed slightly. "If it was my choice I would've stayed there...in that perfect world where nothing could touch us, nothing could hurt us...we were so far from everyone else, it was the ideal world for just you and I"

"You mean for you! Nora and Josh died for your selfish desires and so did I! You ruined everything and you practically killed the only family we had left! Besides Josh's...he still had his family, have you ever thought for one second what Emily might think?! And Nora she had a brother and two parents! They won't ever see her again because of you! You even damn my own brother! I was the only hope he had left and you snatched that away from him" Sally shook her head at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Did you really love me? At all? When I died..."

Aidan softly covered her mouth with one of his hands, blood no longer being able to form in his eyes and came out as a soft dust instead.

"Please don't.." He said shaking his head. "I don't want to think about that time...my greatest sin" He silently sobbed.

Sally gently slapped his hand away from her person, tears streaking her face. "It was you Aidan..." She whispered.

Aidan shook his head, his fangs gouging into his bottom lip. "I don't...I can't!" He shouted at her.

"But you have to Aidan...that's why you went back to Bishop in the first place" she bit her lip, her next words chocking her throat as they tumbled out of her mouth. "You remember what I told you right?...in order for me to touch you, you have to want it..." She chocked. "And vice-versa"

Aidan walked away from her and leaned against the wall not too far from the stairs, where Sally's exposed corpse laid.

"I've always regretted it Sally..." He spoke softly. "I never...I never meant to hurt you, nevertheless...kill you" he bit out.

Sally scoffed spitefully. "You shoved me down the stairs when you got angry with me and I fell on that same spot" she said pointing to where her corpse lay. "You damned my soul to limbo by destroying the spot where I died originally! Your no different than Danny!" She yelled.

Aidan snapped his head in her direction. "I'm NOTHING like Danny!"

"You sacrificed EVERYONE that we grew to care about for something that YOU wanted! If that doesn't scream Danny to you than I don't know what does..." She glared at him. "Alex told me about what happens to your soul after you come back from that place. I want you to regret what you did for as long as you live, whether someone comes by and kills you, or you starve yourself to death out of guilt, I don't care. Don't look for me and don't expect to see me, get use to what I've become...I'm like this because of you" she turned away from him and sighed. "Did you trust me at all?" She finally asked.

His eyes turned soft against her. "Of course I do, I always have" he muttered.

"Then did you ever plan to tell me the truth? Ever? Even after I had dreams about them, Josh and Nora, I drew a blank thinking '_who were they?' _the whole time. To me, they seemed to know you, they were those people that knew you in my dreams because you were there too and the center of their world. They were my family and my friends, my surrogate brothers and sisters, and you stole that from me. You were too selfish to just let me stay dead and I think...I might have loved you even more for that, you loved me so much to sacrifice everyone else for me. If only I knew that it was him before you, the slightest hint would've brought me back to my senses ,but of course you kept me in the dark. But it's easy to solve all of this by just summing it up the easiest way possible, I just we're all a little crazy. Some more than others I suppose" she muttered.

Alex smirked and nodded in agreement with her. "We're all mad here"

She walked back towards Alex and towards the front door, Alex not far behind her. Direct sunlight broke through the ceiling and cast directly on Aidan's face. He stood motionlessly as it didn't bother him much at all, but he couldn't shake his final vision of Sally walking out of the door into the overcast world, Alex keeping his face stoic and unmoving. He didn't recognize her anymore. Her naturally brown hair now longer than he remebered it, and pulled back from her face in a low ponytail. Black slim pants hugging her hips and flowing down her legs, and the tight black and slate gray business jacket on her form. She was so different.

Their eyes met momentarily, whatever they had finally breaking away and crumbling to the smallest form of dust. Aidan knew that once Sally walked out that door fully, he would lose his mind. He didnt have the heart nor the conscious to leave the house he made full of corpses, his conscious would make a prisoner out of him...a jailbird in a prison that a wide open cell door that he wouldn't let himself walk through. This was the final action he could make by justifying what he did to his friends, waiting for his time to come in the place where he yet again made the biggest mistake of his life.

His heart pounded against his chest as her footsteps got closer and closer to the front door, his body moving more irrationally the more she turned from him, his mouth opening to call out her name but getting caught deep in his throat. The front door finally clanged shut with as much finality as someone's death. Aidan's eyes widened as he searched around the empty room with his eyes, his previous life with Nora and Josh along with Sally flashing before his eyes. Dust floated uncontrollably from his eyes at the depth of his loss and everyone he's known with it.

His knees touched the ground as he fell, the brief flashes of his friend's corpses flashing behind his eyes as he shut them. Aidan knew that whenever he slept, he would see their carcasses next to him. They would laugh and dance around his crucified body as he bled slowly, and eventually they'll come to devour the blood he had, as he did theirs.

If he cold, he could cry himself to the end of his days but even then he knew that wouldn't change anything...wouldn't bring anyone back.

~*With Sally*~

She didn't know if it was the reaper blood now flowing through her veins that was preventing her from feeling the cold air, or the numb feeling surrounding her limbs, heart, and soul. Alex glanced down at the back of her head as she walked in front of him, her now long brown hair flowing gently behind her.

They walked briskly down the sidewalk, passing people that didn't see them or some that did but paid them no mind. How the two viewed regular humans was completely different from how any other supernatural being viewed them. It was so different, that Sally got temporarily side-tracked her numb death that she stopped right in front of Alex.

He glared at the back of her head. "At least warn me" he muttered.

She disregarded his complaint. "They look...different. What is it that I'm seeing?" She asked.

Alex glanced around them briefly. The various of souls crowding in one place and going in different directions was a tyrant on his mind. Different souls gave off different smells and colors to his nose and eyes, the dates of their permanent deaths appearing above their heads.

"They're souls, mostly. The black ones you see are the sinful ones, the colorful ones are of different personalities varying of the type of person. You'll get more familiar with it after a while" Alex informed.

Sally looked around her uncertainly and that confused Alex, was she not seeing what he was? He couldn't possibly know, he only knew of what he saw based on his own experiences.

He watched as she looked around questioningly. "What is it?" He asked.

"Tell me Alex" she muttered aloud. "Are all reapers the same?"

Alex shook his head. "Each one is given their own unique and individual power, but we're all made to do the same thing" he mused.

She nodded, taking the information in at a steady pace. "Then...why is it that I don't see the color your talking about? I see the numbers ,but I don't see people as they are but as different...shapes or...something" she told him.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows together, he never heard that before. Not every reaper's perception of humans are the same, Alex knew that much, but there were some that were similar to others. Too much diversity would be too difficult to follow.

He shrugged, putting it off as nothing more than a strange power. "It's fine as long as you can differentiate the different souls" he said walking ahead of her.

She stood still after a couple minutes of him walking ahead of her. The world she was so familiar with had became something totally different and terrifying, she wondered...would she get use to this new life? Her new life now centered around taking souls from the living and feeding off the souls vampires, and she couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to Aidan either...what would happen to him?

* * *

A/N: o_o only two thousand and something words and it took this long to upload? -_- I'm so disappointed in myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last installer of The long corridor of lies so please let me know what you think. I will be uploading a 'trailer' of sorts for the second sequel soon so cross your fingers for that. -sniffle- I feel like I'm burying a child or something...well..it was nice^^


End file.
